


Double Agent

by RedheadedBlondeBitxh



Series: Small Touches and Subterfuge [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadedBlondeBitxh/pseuds/RedheadedBlondeBitxh
Summary: Desdemona has questions about Paladin Danse's allegiance. Deacon answers them.
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Small Touches and Subterfuge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Double Agent

Desdemona watched as their new arrivals made their way around HQ, trying to repress her raging fury at the fact that Charmer had so easily welcomed a Brotherhood of Steel soldier into their base. Her mind was spinning, trying to think about every possibility and venue of egress, should the situation turn hostile.

Had it not been for Deacon’s assurance that the alleged Paladin was no threat to them, she would not have allowed them entry at all. But for whatever reason, Deacon had attested that the man was no danger to the Railroad, claiming instead that the stranger’s allegiance was firmly pledge to Charmer beyond a reasonable doubt.

She didn’t want to distrust Deacon’s intel, given that he had carried the entire fate of the organization on his back more times than she could count. Hell, he had probably done so more time than she was even aware.

When Deacon asserted that he knew something for a fact, it was foolish to contest such a statement directly. Carrington had seen that more times than she could count with negative results.

For all his faults, the man was a damn good source of information. Even in the face of his... _unique_ peculiarities, he was essentially the linchpin holding the entire team together. Not that she'd ever tell him that.

Almost as if summoned by her wandering thoughts, Deacon appeared besides her from where she stood watching Charmer talk animatedly to Tinker Tom.

“Deacon.” She greeted coldly, not wanting to reveal her agony over their new members.

“Des, darling. You look stressed. Are you stressed? No need to fret, I got this under control.” Deacon assured, his characteristic feign flamboyance the only indication of his own discomfort at the soldier’s presence.

Desdemona turned toward him in an instant, narrowing her eyes as she watched him. “How can you be certain this... thug will not be our down fall?”

He let out a languid, dramatic sigh as he rubbed the back of his bald head before answering. “Listen, I’ve been watching Charms here since she crawled out of the vault. I’ve followed her every step of the way. If there’s one thing I’m absolutely sure of, it’s that Danse will never turn his back on that woman.”

“He loves her?” She asked, narrowing her eyes. The Brotherhood wasn’t exactly known for their compassion, and she seriously doubted that there was anything redeemable about the man accompanying their newest agent.

“Officially? No. In reality? Probably.” Deacon offered as he let out a heavy breath, his joyful facade only dropping temporarily. “I don’t know what words you’d use to define it, but I know that he’s done everything in his power to protect her, even deceiving the Brotherhood to ensure her safety. Whatever emotion of definition you want to slap on _that_ , it’s up to you.”

“What do you mean?”

He raised an eyebrow, peaking over the top of his sunglasses lens. “Well, what does it mean when a loyal soldier willingly defies his superior to cover for his subordinate?”

Desdemona frowned at the question, focusing once more on the easy exchange between Tom and Charmer in the corner. By all accounts, Deacon’s analysis was sound. If this Paladin Danse had really outright defied his superior just to protect Charmer, it would stand to reason that he was unlikely to any threat to their organization, as long as she was on their side that was. But there was still something nagging at her about the situation. She couldn’t afford to lose anyone else, not when their Boston base was already dwindling down to it’s bare bones.

As if sensing her concern, Deacon spoke up, interrupting her thoughts. “I get that you’re skeptical. I would be too, if I were in your shoes. You know my philosophy ‘trust no one’, yadda yadda yadda... But believe me when I say that I have an ace up my sleeve that will reconvert the lovebirds back to our side real quick, if need be.”

“What do you mean?” She demanded, frowning at the evasive answer.

Deacon offered a small smirk at her question nodding to the pair across the room. “I know a little something about our new friend that will ensure Nora doesn’t turn on us... Don’t worry, I haven’t needed to use it as of yet, but if we need to, we have a fail safe.”

Desdemona could feel herself still at the revelation, her heart racing as she regarded the man in question. “Does he know?”

“No.”

She nodded, trying to push back the breath that had caught in her throat. “Does anyone else know?”

“No ma’am.” Deacon assured, reaching for the pack of cigarettes on the workbench and extending them toward her, which she readily took.

“Good... Let’s keep it that way.” She commanded, pulling a cigarette from the pack and lighting it as quickly as possibly, her body begging for the soothing relief of the nicotine. “We don’t need anyone else knowing that an Institute synth has successfully infiltrated the Brotherhood, even if he's not aware of it.”

She watched the man with a sudden surge of sympathy for his situation, dreading the hopelessness he'd feel if his identity ever came to light.

_Poor, deluded bastard. God rest your soul, brother._


End file.
